The Wasted Life of Kato Shizune
by Mickarius Smith
Summary: Shizune wasted the prime of her life on keeping Tsunadae's together. She was twenty-six and had never been on a date, drunk, or in a relationship. Well, she had enough of being Tsunadae's doormat,she quit! And hopefully would find someone on the way. Yuri


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_

**A/N: **Sort of AU, Naruto brings Sasuke back on the first attempt so naturally, the universe doesn't have the Fourth Shinobi World War(lol.) YURI YAY! You've been warned. I also changed ages.

_**The Wasted Life of Kato Shizune **_

Shizune sat in her bedroom for the first time in two weeks. _Two weeks_. She had been doing Tsunadae's paperwork and keeping her together for the past two weeks straight, getting only three hours of sleep a day, at _most_.

Shizune was twenty six and had never had any relationship, been on a date, or been romantically loved by another person. That was because, of course, she was in love with Tsunadae and had been since the tender age of thirteen. At least she had been, she wasn't so sure at the moment.

She had thought that her purpose was to keep Tsunadae's life together, but it made her _miserable_. She had thought for a while Tsunadae might love her, but she knew, now, after thirteen years of being with Tsunadae she didn't.

All they had had was a one night stand Tsunadae _didn't even remember_. That had been five years ago, and it had crushed her. She hid it under her cheerful smile and eccentric behavior.

Now, after thirteen years Shizune thought she had finally had enough… thinking of earlier that day…

"_Tsunadae I told Anko and Genma I would go hang out with them today, so finish your paperwork while I'm gone." Shizune glared. _

"_But _Shizune_," she whined, obviously drunk, "Can't you help me a little and _then_ go? Pretty please?" She asked, touching Shizune's elbow like a lover would, and staring into her eyes pleadingly. _

_Shizune sighed, losing the battle. "Fine, but only a _little_ paperwork, I've been ignoring them enough." She said, beginning to do paperwork. Tsunadae grinned triumphantly, and waited seven minutes before slipping out to 'get more sake.' _

_She never returned, and at that moment after _thirteen _years, and countless of these types of incidents Shizune realized that Tsunadae was _using _her. She must have _known_ Shizune loved her…_

Shizune sighed, it was always the touch and the look that Tsunadae gave her that made Shizune cave. She _must_ have known, or she would have _just_ whined. She glared tearfully at her mirror.

She had wasted thirteen years of the most important of her life on this woman, who _took advantage_ of her. Then, she was a plain Jane. Who would notice her? She sniffed, she had wasted her life on this woman…

Well _no more_, she decided. She would be her own woman. She would get those experiences she missed. Tomorrow… tomorrow she would stop wasting her life on someone who used her.

XXXX

"Shizune you're _late_ and I have a bitch of a headache." Tsunadae grumbled. "Anko sure can drink." So _that's _where she had been. "Where were you last night 'Zune? I thought you were going to come drinking with us."

Here is usually where Shizune would make an excuse about deciding to get extra paperwork done to spare her feelings. "_I_ was doing paperwork until _three_ in the morning, you know _your_ paperwork?

The paperwork I was only supposed to do a _little_ of to help you out, but then I guess you got lost on your trip to get shit-faced and left the good old doormat to do your work again, that's alright though because silly Shizune doesn't have a _life_ or anything."

It was sad because she _didn't_. "Jeez Shizune don't need to get cranky because you stayed up late doing paperwork…"

"Because if I _didn't_ it wouldn't get done!" Shizune yelled. Hands on hips.

"Shizune calm down." Tsunadae said, with a serious face. She obviously couldn't handle yelling with her hangover.

"You want me to calm down? Stop being neurotic I suppose?" Shizune asked, smiling slightly. Tsunadae nodded. "Alright then, I resign as your personal assistant effective immediately."

Because she had never officially signed on for the job, and didn't get paid other than enough to pay bills and buy food, she didn't need to give notice. Tsunadae stared for a second. "What?"

"I quit." Shizune said, grinning as weight was lifted off her shoulders. "I'm just a normal Jonin now." And turned and walked out the door. Tsunadae would sit there for a while, and finally decide Shizune would be back the next day.

XXXX

Shizune walked down the streets of Kohona the next day, bored. She had worked at the hospital for a while, then got a short mission from Iruka, filled out the mission report and came back.

What did people _do_ with all this free time? She had even trained for a while, and was now out of things to do. She looked around and spied purple hair. She grinned. "Anko-chan!"

"Hey! You're out of the office? Is the village under attack?" Anko asked, looking around. The sad part was she was only half kidding…

"I quit yesterday, let's go get hammered." Shizune said, grabbing Anko's arm and heading towards the bar. Anko tried a number of times to 'dispel the Genjutsu' and un-henge the 'imposter' before she realized it wasn't a joke.

They entered the bar to a loud hoot from fellow ninja. "Shizune? We thought you were bound to the Hokage's Tower." Genma said, wide-eyed.

"I resigned as Tsunadae's assistant." Shizune shrugged, and a number of people brought up handsigns, with a number of "Kai!" being yelled. She felt a few chakra disruptions as well.

"Wow… I need sake." Shizune decided, and soon was hilariously drunk.

"_Hic_. She didn't know what file _hic_ to put the C-Rank mission _hic_ report in! Who doesn't know _hic_… hey there's _hic_ Hinata and _hic_ Sakura." Shizune grinned stumbling over to them.

"Hey _hic_ guys, how are _hic_ you?" Shizune asked, giggling at her hiccups. She threw her arms around their shoulders. The two seventeen-year-old girls were quite astounded, and Hinata activated her Byakugan to see if it was really her.

"We're fine sempai… how are you?" Sakura asked, shocked. It was her day off so she hadn't been to see Tsunadae that day.

"Liberated!" Shizune yelled, throwing her arms happily into the air. The other people cheered. "'Ey _hic_ Hinata-chan have you _hic_ confessed to Naruto-kun _hic_ yet? Because lemme tell _hic_ you," Shizune slurred and wobbled a little.

"That if _hic_ he becomes Hokage _hic_ he'll rope a _hic_ nice girl like you into doing a _hic_ bunch of _his_ paperwork and you'll be his _hic_ slave! _Hic _make sure he _hic_ knows straight off you like him, _hic not _paperwork."

Hinata stared for a moment shocked. "Alright… Shizune-sempai…" Hinata blinked. Shizune then wobbled off to the other Jonin. All were laughing at the normally uptight woman.

"I thought Shizune-sempai was allergic to sake…" Sakura stated honestly. Hinata looked contemplative, thinking about what Shizune had said.

"Such _hic_ nice girls." Shizune smiled as she fell onto a barstool next to Anko.

"Yeah." Anko stared. Shizune was hilarious when drunk, but Anko knew her friend was depressed. They heard the door chime as another person walked in.

"Hey there's Hana-san, _HANA-SAN!_" Shizune called. She smiled to Anko, "Hana-san is really sexy… why _HIC_ didn't I notice that _hic_ before?"

Anko stared wide-eyed. Shizune liked _girls_? That explained _so_ much…

XXXX

Shizune woke the next morning with the biggest head ache she had ever had. Being drunk was _not_ worth this. Why had Tsunadae done this to herself every morning. She stumbled out of bed into her bathroom.

Looking at the mirror she frowned, _that_ wasn't right. Her hair was in a sloppy bun with curls hanging out and had three decorative gold and red senbon in it. She also wore black pants that clung to her legs and a red and gold kimono top with too long black sleeves.

She had gold rose earrings dangling and messed up make up. She decided she liked the new look. Stripping she took a cold shower because it woke her up and had a mug of black coffee.

She kept the outfit, noticing she had several in her closet now… She kept her black ninja sandals with small heels. Taking two ibuprofen she left to see if there were any missions she could do, or friends to hang out with.

It was her day off at the hospital. She soon ran into Anko. "Anko-chan." She greeted with a warm smile.

"'Zune-chan! You kept the outfit!"

"When did I get it anyway?"

"Um, after flirting outrageously with Hana-chan but before your rant on wasting your life." Anko smirked. Then counted in her head _3...2...1..._

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"You have very loose lips when drunk my dear friend." Anko smiled, patting her shoulder.

"What did I say and or do?" Shizune asked, paling.

"Well first you harassed Hinata about confessing to Naruto, then you gave a charismatic speech about not working under 'the man,' then Hana showed up and you spent about an hour flirting, _quite obviously_ with her before she left to get some sleep.

"Then you forced me to take you shopping and I'm still surprised a clothing store was open at eleven, yes you flirted with Hana for two hours straight, and then you ranted to me." Anko smiled.

"About what?" Shizune asked, wide-eyed.

"Oh, just about how you had been in love with Tsunadae and you wasted your life on her, for thirteen years and how she wasn't appreciative of you and used you, then you started crying and then we went back to the bar where you complained a lot about Hana being gone."

"Oh my… I think I'm going to go hide in my apartment for the rest of my life now. Hana must have been so _embarrassed._"

"Nah, she thought it was funny. And you dragged me to the store because you said if you didn't 'get pretty' you would never get anywhere in life. Obviously you still think that with the outfit…"

"It's not very _me_ is it?" She asked, looking down at herself feeling slightly ridiculous.

"What's not very you Shi-chan?" Asked a sultry alto voice. Shizune looked over to see Hana. Kami, just strike her now.

"The outfit." Anko answered, "Is to what she was referring. I have to go do… stuff."

She then disappeared in a blast of smoke, because Anko thought herself too cool for a swirl of leaves, leaving a very embarrassed Shizune with a very intrigued Hana. "Oh, I think the outfit is _very_ you Shi-chan. Cute and subtly passionate…"

"O-oh… well thank you H-Hana-chan…" Shizune smiled, blushing slightly. The younger girl was a few inches taller than her and had loads of confidence. Shizune really admired her. And she was sexy as hell, in Shizune's opinion.

"Would you like to go have some lunch?" Hana asked. Shizune blushed and nodded, scratching one of the Hana's dogs behind the ear. Shizune loved dogs…

XXXX

Two month later Hana, Shizune, Anko, and Kurenai sat outside the Hokage's office. "Ten minutes." Anko decided.

"Twenty, Zaria-san is a tough nut." Kurenai replied.

"Fifteen." Hana guessed, her Triplets lay on the floor waiting.

"Seven minutes." Shizune smirked. She and Hana sat on an empty desk, hands laced.

Seven minutes later the door burst open, "I QUIT! How Shizune put up with you for thirteen years is _beyond me_ but you are a lazy drunk!" Zaria, Tsunadae's new personal assistant yelled. She had taken the job five days prior.

Tsunadae had had ten different Personal Assistants since Shizune, the record was six days, going to Sakura who had already done some work for Tsunadae before quitting.

The three woman stared at Shizune. "How do you always _know_?" They said, handing money over to Shizune.

"It's a gift," Shizune grinned. She always won the bet of when a PA would snap. They saw a few very warn out Chunin walking to the office, they weren't returning from a mission, but the Mission Room.

The Hokage Tower was in chaos because Tsunadae barely got anything done. "So darling when are you taking your job back?" Hana asked, knowing Shizune missed the work.

"When I think she's suffered enough." Iruka walked over hearing this and fell to his knees.

"Please take you job back, please!" He begged, the others joined in.

"Yeah hon, maybe it is time…" Anko shrugged. Shizune sighed.

"Meh _fine._" Shizune sighed, pecking Hana on the lips. Hana was the best thing that ever happened to Shizune. She took her to movies, made her lunch, cleaned up after herself…

But more than that, she loved Shizune, and gave her the attention Tsunadae never did. The Haimaru Triplets all adored Shizune too, because she spoiled them as much as she did Hana. "See you guys later." Shizune smiled. Hana quickly pulled her back and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Come over for dinner? I'll make your favorite?" Hana asked.

"Only if you're dessert." Shizune smiled.

"I _did_ say your favorite." Hana winked and laughed, leaving.

XXXX

Tsunadae rubbed her temples as Zaria left. At this point _no one_ would take the job… she laid her head on her desk. "Shouldn't you be doing paperwork _not_ sleeping on the job? After what? Fifteen assistants I thought you would learn that."

Tsunadae looked up to see Shizune, donned in her new hot outfit. "You're back…"

"I want hours nine to five, _no_ exceptions. You _will not_ drink more than one bottle of sake while I'm here, you will do your share of paperwork and not leave me hanging more than twice a month.

"I get my desk outside the office back and you won't make a bunch of stupid excuses. I will not take your shit as badly as I was." Shizune glared, folding her arms.

"Two bottles of sake and three times a month."

"Only once a month for gambling then."

"Deal."

"Deal, I'll get my desk back in order and I'm leaving at six today for dinner with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Tsunadae asked, raising an eyebrow. Shizune flushed happily.

"Inuzuka Hana."

"I better make sure she's treating you right… I thought you said nine to five no exceptions?"

"When I get your life back in order." Shizune shrugged and headed towards the door.

"Hey 'Zune?"

"Yes Tsunadae-sama?"

"Good to have you back, and sorry…"

"It's alright… and good to be back. Too much free time is boring, I don't see why your other assistants _liked_ it…" She shivered, somewhat disgusted by the thought.


End file.
